


Another Infamous Addison Rebellion

by spa_ghetto



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Another Chad the Fuckboy, Bullying, Gen, Mild Language, Protesting, i don't think it's teen and up but the f word is used like once so, mild sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: What's a cheerleader to do when a jock targets her friends? Well, it's a good thing she spent her whole freshman year fighting intolerance!
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Another Infamous Addison Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> here's this i guess. a really serious thing is happening in my home town regarding bullying and suicide, and the school is doing absolutely nothing about it, so this is how i vent about how ~frustrated~ i am. this isn't really my best work but it's not bad sooooo hope you enjoy :)

The first incident is in the lunch line. Addison and the other girls are nearing the front of the line while the boys are toward the end, moping about their teaching letting them leave late. The cafeteria is buzzing, most eager about the basketball game later that evening. The cheerleaders will be there, obviously. Football may end, but their season is just beginning.

Bree is the first one out and heading for their table with a bright beam on her face. She’s always excited about game nights.

Wynter is next. Her mouth is watering at the meat on her tray, even if its contents are mysterious.

Eliza waits on Willa to pay for her food, so they can continue whatever conversation they were having in line, and that’s when it happens.

A guy from the basketball team––his name is Chad; he’s the captain––slips past Eliza to grab a fork. He blocks Addison’s view, so she can’t really see what happens. All she knows is one minute, Eliza is talking to Willa and the next, Willa is shoving the guy away. 

The cafeteria drops an octave. Addison watches the nearby wolves stop what they’re doing, and the zombies sit up straighter with tension. Her stomach is in her throat. She pays for her meal quickly, anxious to see what is happening.

“Chill out,” Chad is saying as he steps back with a laugh, “I was only trying to get past her.”

“What happened?” Addison demands. She joins Eliza’s other side and shares a look with her friends.

“It’s not a big deal,” Eliza admits as she avoids eye contact. She walks off before Willa can argue.

“See?” Chad chuckles. He smirks at Willa. “Are all of you monsters that feisty?”

Willa would’ve clawed his eyes out had Addison not pulled her away.

The table is silent when they arrive. Eliza doesn’t want to talk; she’s already buried herself into her computer. 

When the guys sit down, they’re cautious.

“What happened?” Wyatt demands. He looks at each girl for an answer, but his gaze lingers on Wynter and Willa a bit longer.

Addison shrugs. “I think it was just a misunderstanding.”  
She squeezes Zed’s hand under the table. She’s using him as an anchor to weigh her down and keep her from storming across the cafeteria to confront Chad.

When he looks at her, she smiles reassuringly. It’s enough to ease the rest of the table, but he can see right through it. He squeezes her hand.

•••••

Their next interaction is at the end of the cheer practice a few days later. The girls are packing up and preparing to head home for the day while the boys’ basketball team is filing in. 

Bree and Wynter are heading for the door where the rest of their friend group is waiting (bless them and their inability to find something better to do). Wynter is nervous-excited for the next game; it’s her first debut as a flyer.

She and Bree are so engrossed in the thrill of flying that they don’t notice Chad. Nobody in their friend group does except for Zed, who suddenly wants to go to talk to Addison.

“Surprised they can even lift her off the ground,” Chad teases to his friend as they head for the locker room.

Addison is just reaching for her water bottle when she hears it. Her blood runs cold. She straightens her back and turns to him.

“Who are you talking about?” she demands.

Chad looks back. “What?”

“What you just said––” she steps toward him, “who were you talking about?”

He shrugs. “I think  _ you know _ who I’m talking about.”

“And what gives you the right to say something like that?”   


She’s angry, arms crossed over her chest and teeth clenched as she glares up at this boy who rivals Zed’s height. Doesn’t matter; the bigger they are, the harder they fall. That’s what her grandpa always told her.

“Why don’t you get back to shaking your pom poms?” Chad nudges her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.”

“What’re you going to do about it, babe?” He steps closer, shoves her again lightly, never threatening. He’s just raising his chin to meet the irritated zombie storming at them when she punches him in the jaw.

The gym falls silent.

Chad stumbles and trips over his feet.

As he’s falling, Zed is reaching for Addison, trapping her in a tight, protective hold as he tries to figure out what the hell could’ve happened to make her snap.

The next person they see is the basketball coach, and instinctively, Zed steps back and brings Addison with him. She smiles hopelessly, wishing she could melt into his embrace and not have to deal with whatever happens next.

After helping Chad to his feet, the coach leads the way to Ms. Lee’s office. Reluctantly, Addison breaks from Zed’s hold and follows, heart thudding in her chest.

•••••

Zed is waiting outside by himself. The others had to get home, albeit hesitant to leave. They wanted to support Addison too, but they knew Zed was more than capable.

He envelopes her in a tight hug as soon as she is close enough. Her cheeks are stained with tears, and her body rattles with sobs. He has no idea what happened, but he rubs her back and kisses her hair just the same.

She calms down as he walks her home, and she tells him her fate: cheer suspension for the next game. That is the only punishment dished out; Chad received nothing! He was the “victim” in all of it. Thinking about it makes her want to punch something again.

“What did he do?” Zed asks quietly.

“He made fun of Bree’s weight!” Addison cries. “He did something to Eliza too, but she won’t tell me what. And he kept touching me after I told him to stop, but that’s not really a big deal compared to the others.” She pulls at the sleeves of her hoodie; it actually belongs to him, and it drowns her. “Ms. Lee says there isn’t any proof of him provoking anyone else, so of course, he gets off easy.”

“What if Eliza told her what happened? Would that change anything?”

“Maybe… but she was really shaken up about it.” She sighs. “I don’t know if this is a thing in Zombietown, but here in Seabrook, boys usually get away with making those kinds of comments. Chad especially. He always makes fun of people, and the school administration never does anything about it!” She huffs. “I wish there was a way to fight back.”

Zed smirks. “With you, there’s always a way.”

She gasps, and he looks over in surprise, he grins.  _ There it is _ , he thinks with a chuckle. Her idea face. Her excited face. Her  _ I Just Thought Of A Way To Change The World _ face. He  _ loves _ that face.

“Whatever you’re planning, I’m in,” he decides.

She grins; as if there was ever any doubt.

•••••

With the girls’ help, Eliza comes clean about what Chad did in the lunchroom. He cupped her butt as he slipped past. Willa acted immediately, shoving him away and growling a warning, and Eliza was thankful because she had been too shocked to move. When the shock wore off, she was embarrassed for overreacting. Thanks to her friends, the only thing she felt about the whole situation was anger.

Addison’s suspension is lifted, and it’s just in time for the basketball game. It’s a big night against the school’s rival. Everybody is going to be there, which means it’s the perfect time to execute her plan.

Most of the team is on board immediately. The Aceys took some convincing, but when they heard the reason, they agreed. As it turns out, nobody is a fan of Chad the Captain. 

The bleachers are packed wall to wall with fans, humans and zombies alike. The wolves are present as well, but as always, they remain clustered together in the corner in true pack fashion. Most are there for Wynter, but some have taken a liking to the sport over the last few weeks.

Willa leans over Wyatt to ask Zed, “So, what exactly are they planning?”

Zed shrugs. “The only thing Addison told me was that she didn’t want to cheer for Chad anymore.”

Eliza is next to him, picking at her nails as she waits anxiously for the rest of their group.

Time on the clock is dwindling, and Seabrook is beginning to question where their cheerleaders are. Bucky, who has been sitting in the front row with the rest of the student council, abandons his post to climb a few steps and demand answers from the monstrous misfits.

“What do you mean?” he yells over the crowd. “She can’t just not cheer! She’s the cheer  _ captain _ !”

Zed tries to explain, but then a pair of double doors opens at the other end of the gym, and the crowd falls silent.

Addison leads her team through the gym in a single file line. Her heart is pounding in her chest painfully, and she can hear blood rushing through her ears. She tries not to look at the crowd as she marches; the more recognizable faces she can avoid, the better. She doesn’t need to see the principal or her parents watching with disappointment later.

They line up along the home end of the basketball court. She tilts her chin back and smiles softly at Zed, who is flashing two thumbs up. Eliza returns her smile.

Addison takes a seat on the floor. She turns, pushes back to the wall, and crosses her legs. Bree is next in line, and she follows suit. Their movements are perfectly seconds apart, like an in sync ripple effect. Soon, the whole squad is pressed against the wall, legs crossed, staring straight ahead. Unmoving. Silent.

Whispers break the silence. Fans turn to each other in confusion. Ms. Lee approaches Addison, and they speak quietly. Seconds pass, then minutes, and the cheerleaders remain on the floor. 

Ms. Lee gives in eventually. She shoots a halfhearted glare to the zombies and werewolves watching from above. Somehow, she knows they’re involved.

Despite their confusion, Seabrook’s fans melt into their excitement like wax over a fire. The cheers are quiet at first, but then a dam breaks as the team lines up, and the gymnasium erupts into ear deafening screams.

It doesn’t take long for Chad to realize what’s going on. While the rest of his team warms up, he saunters over to the cheerleaders.

“Don’t tell me I’ve been blessed by an infamous Addison protest,” he teases.

“We refuse to support a team who bullies and harrasses people,” Addison explains. She glares at him before returning to her set stare straight ahead. “Just because we’re required to be at every game doesn’t mean we have to cheer.”

“Does your team know you attacked me?” Chad asks in disbelief. “Look at my face! Look what she did to me!” He points at the purple and blue skin surrounding his eye.

Wynter snickers. “Yeah, I think everybody saw you get beat up by a girl.”

Chad scoffs. He takes a step toward her, but someone shoves him back. It’s Wyatt, and Willa is right beside him.

“Back off,” Willa growls.

Eliza stops next to her and adds, “And fuck you too.”

Addison grins. She reaches for Zed, who is sliding down the wall next to her. Their fingers intertwine, and she feels ten times braver.

Willa and Wyatt sit on either side of Wynter. Chad steps back slowly, taking in the team before him.

“We protect our own,” Addison concludes. She nudges Willa with her elbow, and they share a grin. “Right?”

Chad scoffs. “Whatever. Ms. Lee will be hearing about this.” He stalks off and angrily demands a ball.

For the rest of the season, the cheerleaders keep their sit down protest strong. Eventually the reasoning gets out, but nothing happens to Chad or the other players. It’s frustrating, but apparently so is not having a cheer team during games (if Chad’s glares at lunch have anything to say about it).

“So I think what we’ve learned here is: don’t mess with Addison,” Wyatt jokes.

“I think we already knew that,” Zed adds with a laugh.

“Nah, the real lesson is,” Addison smiles as she takes Zed’s hand, “don’t mess with my friends.”

Because the alpha looks after her own.


End file.
